


Got The Girl

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Gift Exchange, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta/Terezi romance for Giftstuck 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/gifts).



> I have a weak spot for this ship, so I hope you enjoy the picture as much as I enjoyed drawing it!

 


End file.
